


Lewd First

by JayRayGee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, very little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayGee/pseuds/JayRayGee
Summary: When Nora discovers Ruby doing lewd things in her bedroom, she takes it upon herself to teach the inexperience girl how to do it properly
Kudos: 20





	Lewd First

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while drunk off vodka one night so if it doesn't compare to my usual stories, that's the reason why

When it wasn’t being used for training, eating, or meetings, the house that housed Team RNJR, Qrow, and Oscar was usually noticeably quiet. Everyone pretty much stayed in their respective rooms, only gathering in the kitchen and dining room on occasion. Since the house was relatively big, everyone got their own rooms, meaning a space to their own. This allowed everyone their own space to sleep, or read, or just relax. But it also allowed everyone to do more, lewder things. Everyone’s room was on the second floor of the house, apart from Qrow’s since he had the master suite. The were laid out in a loop, with all the rooms facing out and the large terrarium in the middle. There was a single set of stairs towards the front of the house and nearly every room was taken.

When the first arrived at the house, everyone got a pick of their room. Nora and Ren obviously picked rooms right next to each other, Jaune picked one of the room farthest from the staircase, Oscar just chose at random, and Ruby picked the room closest to the staircase. She reasoned that with her energetic personality, it made sense for hers to be the closest, so she was always ready first. But this had one major drawback: since it was the closest, it meant everyone had to walk past it at some point or another. And if they listened carefully, or Ruby was too loud, they could hear what Ruby was doing, and today was no exception.

Nora had finished her plate of breakfast, consisting of grits, pancakes, bacon, and orange juice, and was returning in to the sink. She was the last one out of the kitchen due to the fact she was the one who had eaten all of the remaining food that was meant for everyone in the house. Everyone was at breakfast this morning except for Ruby, which was unusual, mainly because she was the first one up. But everyone just assumed she had been tuckered out from training the previous day and didn’t bother to go to her room.

As Nora washed her plate off and began heading upstairs, she could have sworn her heard what sounded like a sort of cry. She paused, trying to figure out where the noise came from. She glanced back over at the kitchen to see if maybe the dishwasher was running or if the sink were still on but couldn’t see either of them running. She lifted her foot and pressed down on the steps again to see if the stairs were creaking, but they also failed to produce the noise. She paid really close attention to her own breathing to make sure she didn’t make that noise breathing out through her nose, but this also yielded nothing.

Confused, she pushed the noise aside, thinking it might have just been her imagination and continued up the stairs. When she got to the top, she noted that Ruby’s door was closed. Nothing usually, but it reminded her that Ruby hadn’t been at breakfast. She stood there a second, debating whether or not to check on her, when she heard that noise again. This time, she was certain it was a suppressed moan. Not a moan of pain or of sadness, but of ecstasy. This made Nora blush a lot. There was no way the sweet, innocent, cinnabon of a team leader she had gotten to know over the last few years could be doing anything lewd. But when she leaned in to her door and heard yet another moan, Nora was certain that lewd things were going on.

Now Nora was no stranger to lewd things herself. After going through puberty and going through all the things she had gone through, Nora knew exactly what turned her on and made her wet. She had never had sex before, only experimented on her own body by herself. And as much as she wanted Ren to nail her to a wall all night long, she also knew that Ren didn’t seem to have the same sex drive and never even brought up the subject. Because of this, Nora was forced to learn how to relieve herself, by herself, and had grown to almost become a sort of master at the subject. And as she heard Ruby through the door, she had begun to think she had found an apprentice.

Nora thoughts ran wild with what Ruby may be doing behind closed doors, everything from beginners experimentation to expert level masturbation. Maybe she was actually a secret nymphomaniac that learned how to suppress her urges. Maybe she had just learned how to masturbate and was struggling. As the thoughts swirled, Nora began to grow horny thinking about it and wanted to join in on the fun. However, the rational side of her stepped in and pushed an air of doubt into Nora. It wasn’t her place to know what her finds find sexually intriguing, or how they relieve themselves when pent up.

This brought Nora back to reality, and how she was now fully leaned into Ruby’s door with her right hand slowly drifting down her stomach. She shot straight up and looked around, glad to see no one looking at her. As she patted herself down, making sure noting had come loose subconsciously. The two sides of her brain began to chat. The rational side wanted to just walk away and leave Ruby to do whatever she wanted to her own body, but the horny side wanted to see what was making Ruby moan and maybe join in.

The two sides clashed silently in Nora’s head while she stood awkwardly outside Ruby’s room. As the two sides fought, a realization occurred. Had Nora not found out Ruby was doing, whatever, who would have, and what would be the outcome? Had this been Jaune or Ren or Oscar, what would they think? Would it ruin the atmosphere, cause a lot of awkwardness, end in blackmail? Nora was fairly certain that last one wouldn’t happen, but she could never be sure. And what is Qrow found out? How would that affect him? That his adoptive daughter could secretly be a hardcore slut? This even introduced the idea of Ruby banging a stranger to Nora, something she hadn’t even considered.

As her mind ran wild once again, the rational side stepped in again to calm her down and make an ultimatum. Nora would see if the door was unlocked; if it was, she was just glance inside to see what was happening. If it was locked, she would knock and see if she heard anything unusual inside. Happy with her new plan, Nora tried to door handle and found it unlocked, surprising the young girl. With the door now open, Nora took a deep breathe and peaked her head inside.

As Nora began to scan the room, a few things immediately caught her eye. First being that Ruby’s room was a bit messy. Clothes lightly strewn about, a few cups from the cabinet partially filled with water, and a couple pieces of trash tossed lazily in the corner. Nothing to get worked up about, Nora’s room looked a bit similar. The second was the slightly surprising amount of cylindrical objects thrown across the room. TV remotes, highlighters, flashlights, even the rolling pin from the kitchen was near the middle of the room. Nora was slightly confused, and she noticed they were all slightly wet, or at least glistened in the light.

Nora was puzzled at the sight until she finally laid eyes on Ruby, and it all clicked. Ruby was seated up against her bed, her entire uniform on, including boots. Only difference was that she held the hem of her skirt in her teeth and she wasn’t wearing any panties. With one hand she was kneading her breasts and she held a water bottle in the other as she pumped it in and out of her vagina. The sight made Nora blush even more as she realized what Ruby was doing. She was experimenting with different phallically shaped objects as if they were a penis.

As Nora scanned the room again, she took note of what Ruby had used previously and came to a somewhat worrying conclusion. Ruby didn’t know what objects to use and not to use and judging by what she had used so far, she became worried that the inexperienced girl might hurt herself one day. So as she stood in the doorway, she decided she would have to teach the young girl how to effectively use a dildo.

With her new plan decided on, Nora decided to step fully into the room. Luckily for her, Ruby seemed to be entranced and didn’t notice or hear Nora entering, and Nora wanted to keep it what way. Entering the room silently, she made sure not disturb Ruby, as she didn’t want to alert her too soon, fearful of her reaction. As she fully stepping into the room, she decided to that she would close the door somewhat loudly in order to alert Ruby. With Nora fully in the room, she closed the door with enough force to alert Ruby but not enough to alert the rest of the house.

The sound of a closing door snapped Ruby out of her trance, her head immediately snapping towards her door. She was both shocked and frightened to see Nora standing in her room, the door shut behind her. She froze, the water bottle nearly fully inside her. She had no idea how to respond ad she never thought anyone would ever catch her. The room was silent for a moment before Nora broke the ice.

“Hey Ruby.” She said in her normal tone.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Ruby blurted out, her skirt falling from her mouth.

“Really? Then why do you have a water bottle in your pussy?” Nora asked bluntly.

“I was thirsty?” Ruby argued.

“It seems like it.” Nora responded with a smirk.

“Wh…what?” Ruby stuttered, confused on how that worked.

“You were thirsty for some cock, but you couldn’t obtain any, so you filled a water bottle with warm water and masturbated with it. Am I right?” Nora asked. Ruby didn’t respond as they both knew she was right.

“Ruby, look.” Nora said as she sat down on Ruby’s bed. “It’s okay to masturbate. It’s perfectly normal really. I do it all the time.” Nora explained, trying to sound like a teacher.

“I assumed as much.” Ruby replied. “I’m more shocked that not only did you walk in on me, but you’re also still here!” Ruby said, feeling uneasy being commando around Nora.

“Oh, uhhh…” Nora said, quickly realizing the situation she was in. “Well, I saw what you were using as dildos and I got concerned.”

“Wait why?” Ruby said, now sounding worried. “What wrong with it?”

“Well, let’s take the rolling pin for example.” Nora said, getting up and grabbing it. “First off, why?”

“The marker was too small and skinny.” Ruby responded.

“So you went with a rolling pin?! We use this to make food, not to insert in our pussies!” Nora exclaimed.

“Well, I was really horny the other night as wanted something big and that was the first thing I thought of.” Ruby explained.

“Did it work?” Nora asked, slightly curious.

“Not really. The handle was also too small and skinny, and the rolling pin part was too fat, and I was afraid of splinters, so I just used my hand again.” Ruby admitted. The two sat in silence for a bit before Nora broke the silence.

“You need a dildo.” She said firmly. “Come with me.” She stood up and grabbed Ruby by the arm, leading her to the door.

“Wait! I don’t have any underwear on!” She pleaded, trying to resist Nora’s grasp.

“Not necessary.” Nora responded, gripping Ruby even tighter. Ruby quickly gave up her refusal as Nora was damn near impossible to persuade when committed. She reluctantly followed Nora out of her room, down the hall and into Nora’s room. It had a similar layout to Ruby’s with a bed on one side, a nightstand next to it and a desk with a chair across from the bed. Nora closed the door behind the couple and shoved Ruby onto the bed. The move caused her legs to fly up, once again exposing her vagina to Nora.

Ruby quickly covered up her bare nether regions, still feeling uneasy around Nora. Nora took notice of the move and shook her head.

“Ruby, I literally saw you shoving a water bottle in you pussy not two minutes ago. There’s no need to cover up. In fact, feel free to let it all show, it’s okay.” Nora said, digging through her nightstand drawer.

“I’m… I’m good.” Ruby replied.

Nora sighed. She then proceeded to undo the belt loop on her skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing her bare vagina to a very shocked Ruby.

“Where’s your underwear?” Ruby asked, starring directly at Nora’s shaved vagina.

“I don’t wear any. Haven’t since Beacon. Mainly because I forgot to pack some. But, do you wanna know a secret?” Nora asked Ruby.

“Sure… I guess.” Ruby responded, now worried at what Nora might be hiding.

“I want Ren to fuck me up. I want him to rip off my clothes and fuck me til I can’t walk. I want to feel his cum fill my womb and then some.” Nora explained as Ruby looked on in both intrigue and horror. “Sorry, that’s a bit extreme for you right now. Here, take this:” Nora said, handing Ruby a dildo.

“Average size, 6 inches, made of silicon, curved shaft, decent sized balls and a suction cup. That right there is your average dildo. And, it’s yours now.” Nora explained.

“What?” Ruby asked.

“It’s yours. You can keep it. I have plenty of dildos and you need one.” Nora continued.

“Oh. Thanks!” Ruby responded, surprised by her new toy.

“However, I do require that you learn how to use it before you slide in it yourself, okay?” Nora said, taking a seat across from Ruby on the chair at the desk.

“Uh, okay. I guess that makes sense.” Ruby responded, concerned at what laid ahead.

“Alright then. Welcome to Nora’s class on how to use a dildo. Step one: spread your legs. Not like your doing a split but like someone is standing between you legs. Basically, spread them enough to allow easy access to your pussy.” Nora said as she spread her legs about a foot apart. Ruby followed suit, starring directly at her vagina.

“Step two: lube up the dildo. Whether this be with actual lube or with your own saliva, make sure it is nice and soaked. Today, we are using our mouths so go ahead and just suck on it until I say stop. Make sure the head is nice and soaked and about half the shaft is decently wet as well.” Nora explained right before sliding her dildo in her mouth. Ruby quickly followed suit, pretending she was giving a blow job. Because it was her first time, Ruby gagged a few times but always went right back to it. After about a minute, Nora spoke up.

“Alright, time for step three: make sure your vagina is wet. Usually by this point, you should be feeling hot and ready for your dildo. But if you are not, don’t worry, you can make yourself wet. Once again, either by using lube or your own salvia. For this lesson, we are using our own saliva. Go ahead and spit in your hand.” Nora said.

“What?!” Ruby said, shocked by what she heard.

“Spit in your hand.” Nora repeating, spitting in her own hand. “If you’re feeling adventurous, spit directly onto your labia.” Nora explained, doing as she said. Ruby just watched unsure of what to make of it. “You don’t have to do this all the time, just when you have to make sure you’re wet. Now it’s your turn.” Nora said. “Do it or I won’t go on.” Nora threatened.

Reluctantly, Ruby obliged, spitting directly into her own hand before spreading it around. Ruby shivered as her saliva felt cold and strange to her nether regions.

“Time for the final step: insertion. Go ahead and insert your dildo into your pussy. Do it slowly as to not hurt yourself. Don’t worry if you can’t fit the whole thing, that’s normal for your first time. Just worry on how it makes you feel. When you pump it, think of your favorite song. Focus on the beat and on the odd beats, push it in and for the evens, pull it out.” Nora explained while demonstrating what she was teaching. Ruby watched with intrigue before copying the older girl. It took a moment but Ruby soon found a rhythm and her moans began to come out.

“There you go, Ruby. You got the hang of it. A dildo is a woman’s best friend and has a variety uses. Here are a few of them.” Nora said, tapping Ruby on the shoulder causing her to stop. “Using the suction up, stick it to a flat surface and ride it.” Nora said, sticking the dildo to the chair before sitting and bouncing on it briefly. “Practice your deepthroat game with it.” Nora said as she pulled the dildo off the chair and began to suck on it. “If you have two of them, put one in your mouth and the other in your pussy to learn what a spit roast feels like. The possibilities are endless really. Just experiment and you’ll find something you like.” Nora went on, basically selling the dildo to Ruby.

“Thanks, Nora. Imma go experiment in my room if you don’t mind.” Ruby said, understandably excited but still a bit sheepish.

“Have fun~” Nora said with a wink. Ruby awkwardly nodded and hurried out of the room, wanting to use her new toy.


End file.
